Complete
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A missing scene from 3x20. Robin gives Regina her heart back.


David and Emma were the first ones to leave, eager to get the newborn away from Zelena as soon as possible and just as eager to return him to his mother, and Hook followed right after, leaving Regina, Robin, Rumplestiltskin and Zelena.

Regina could feel all three sets of eyes on her - two in anger and the other in cautious concern.

In her hands she still held the Dark One's dagger and Rumplestiltskin was eyeing it and her with a hateful glare.

"So you're going to keep that then, are you?" Rumplestiltskin seethed angrily and Regina glanced back down at the dagger as if she was considering for a second.

"No." She finally said, looking back up at him and there was a hint of surprise in his eyes. "As tempting as that thought is...I am not that person anymore. I'm going to give it to someone who can be trusted with it."

His eyes immediately darkened again. "And who is that?"

"Belle." She answered and his face softened somewhat. "She's the only one who will not use it against you but will also keep you from doing what you're not supposed to."

She glanced meaningfully at Zelena who was still sitting helplessly on the ground, glaring at her younger sister with a look that could kill. Regina smirked triumphantly at her and then moved to put the dagger safely inside her jacket.

She then felt a presence at her side and turned to find Robin approaching her, his crossbow now at his side and a small, proud smile on his lips.

"Well done." He praised and she felt a swell of warmth within her. The joy of finally doing good, of doing the right thing had been with her since that light pulsed through her veins and out of her body. She was proud of herself and truly felt good about it for once in her life and hearing someone else praise her only increased that feeling. She knew Robin liked her but there was always that doubt that he'd see the darkness in her and run but he believed in her and his belief, as well as Henry's encouraged her to believe in herself.

The satisfied smirk on her lips turned to a smile of joy. "Thank you for believing in me."

"I knew you had it in you." He said and she beamed at him and he smiled back before clearing his throat.

"Ah...yes." With his free hand he rummaged into his pocket and then pulled out her heart, glowing just a little bit brighter than it had before. "M'lady...as promised."

He extended out his hand and her eyes turned down to her heart rested safely in his palm. It was still spotted with darkness and she imagined it always would be but she was able to do good even without it. She had proven to herself that the darkness in her heart didn't mean that she had to be and she knew now once she had her heart back she could be so much greater.

She reached out and placed her hand over her heart but didn't take it from him. She let it pulse for a few seconds between their hands and then her hand curled around his and she led his hand to her chest.

His eyes widened slightly once he realized what she wanted him to do but he made no move to protest. She smiled as her eyes lifted to his and she held his hand hovering over her chest and then gave a little push and a small gasp escaped her throat as her heart once again entered her chest. His hand twitched as if to pull away but she continued to hold it there pressed up against her chest. Her eyes closed and she gripped onto his hand as a sudden swarm of emotions overwhelmed her. Everything she had been feeling the last few days, even the last few minutes had multiplied and hit her hard. That True Love she felt for Henry, the love that broke the curse filled every cell in her body. The good that had given her the power of light magic coursed through her veins and warmed her, filled a part of her that dark magic never had. The forgiveness and understanding she was beginning to feel with Snow. Then the newest feeling brought that raw emotion to her eyes through tears. The amount of times that she had cried through loneliness or grief or anger were too numerous to count and she couldn't even remember if she had ever cried through joy. Even without her heart she had had a taste of joy but she didn't know what it could actually feel like.

"Regina?" His voice was twinged with concern but it was music to her ears. She opened her eyes finally and found her vision to be blurred and she could feel the few tracts of tears that must have fallen down her cheeks. She blinked, clearing her vision and as he came into view, her feelings for him truly hit her.

The insufferable, slightly childish man she had known in the Enchanted Forest and the charming, romantic, dedicated thief she knew here was her soul mate and with her heart in she was finally able to appreciate what that meant.

"Are you alright?" He asked and immediately a bright smile formed on her lips and she nodded.

"Yes..." She whispered in a slight awe. For once she was actually alright. "Yes, I am." A small laugh bubbled from her lips before she could stop it and that caused a smile to light his face.

His hand, she realized, was still over her chest and her heart was beating wildly beneath it. Her thumb brushed over the back of his hand and her eyes flickered down to his lips, having the sudden desire to kiss him, her words from a day earlier echoing in her head.

Just wait until I have my heart back.

Well she had her heart back and oh how she wanted to kiss him, how she needed to express everything she was feeling in that moment through a kiss that would blow his mind.

However just as she started to lean in towards him, there was a scoff from the ground, reminding her that they were not alone.

The moment killed, Regina sighed heavily and turned her head to find her sister looking at them in disgust, a similar, more confused expression on the Dark One's face behind her.

"You have got to be kidding." The former witch scoffed and Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. The thought of kissing him regardless was tempting just to revel in the satisfaction of making Zelena and Rumplestiltskin extremely uncomfortable but this was something that needed to be cherished. She wanted to do things right with Robin and kissing him, especially with her heart back in for the first time, for something other than just him felt wrong.

Looking back at him she could see the yearning in his eyes as well as the frustration that their moment was interrupted by Zelena of all people. She dropped her hand from his and moved to cup the back of his head and then leaned in, pressing her lips against his ear and her stomach flipped at his sharp intake of breath.

"Later." She whispered a promise, leaving a breath of a kiss against the skin of his cheek.

"I look forward to it." He whispered back, his voice low and husky, sending shivers down her spine.

She smirked and then pulled away, trailing her hand down his neck, his arm to finally grab a hold of his hand, squeeze for a moment and then release as she walked toward her sister.

"Get up." She demanded forcefully. "And try anything and I'll make sure your stay isn't so pleasant."

Zelena slowly rose to her feet, her glare never wavering and she gasped as suddenly a pair of handcuffs surrounded her wrists. "I have no magic." She protested with a growl.

"I still don't trust you." Regina shot back, her brow raising. "Now, let's go."

She moved her eyes to Rumplestiltskin and watched in a silent satisfaction as he seemed to snap to attention and he heaved a frustrated sigh. She would be giving the dagger to Belle but there was no reason why she couldn't at least get a little bit of satisfaction out of her hold on him.

She walked a few feet then paused and looked over her shoulder at Robin, offering him a more genuine smile and holding out her hand. "Are you coming?"

He returned her smile and walked over to her, moving his crossbow to his other hand to slip his right hand into her left. Their fingers intwined together and Regina gave another sharp look to Rumple and Zelena before walking out with him.

Rumplestiltskin gave a short huff as he followed her with no choice and Zelena grudgingly followed behind him.

Their first stop was the sheriff's station where Regina locked Zelena up, removing her handcuffs and promising to return later.

Then as they left, Regina released Rumplestiltskin, once more reminding him that he was not allowed to kill Zelena and he muttered his understanding before heading to his shop.

They returned to the hospital after that, finding Belle and giving her the dagger, explaining the situation and then she left to go find Rumple.

Once they checked on Snow and made sure both mother and child were safe, and neither wanting to disturb the family moment that they were having in the room, they headed out of the hospital themselves.

Regina's first thought was to head back to the sheriff's station and have a little chat with her sister but her mind was suddenly shifted as Robin's arm brushed up against hers as they walked side by side.

Her eyes flickered up to him and he turned to meet her gaze with a smile. "Quite an adventure that was." He said. "At last everything is how it should be...the curse is broken, the child is returned safely, Zelena has been stopped, our friends are no longer hideous flying monkeys...and you..." He turned to face her, grabbing a hold of her hand. "You have your heart back."

"Thanks to you." She answered with a smile.

"How do you feel now?" He wondered.

She took a breath, pressing her lips together in thought. "I feel...complete." She moved in closer to him, moving to thread her arms around his neck and his arms circled around her waist.

"Even with my heart I always felt like something was missing." She admitted quietly and the gentle understanding in his eyes comforted her. "Now that feeling is gone...I have Henry, I've done something good, something I can actually be proud of and I have...well, I hope I have you."

A smile crossed his lips and he brought her in closer. "M'lady, you definitely have me."

She smiled once more and knew she couldn't resist him any longer. She quickly surveyed the area, looking for any sign of onlookers and then tightened her hold around his neck, pushing herself up to meet his lips.

He wasted no time in responding, his hands gripping onto her sides, pressing her body against his.

Her fingers slid into his hair, gripping the sandy locks and she poured every emotion into that kiss.

His lips moved perfectly in time with hers and their passion grew with every second.

Their first kiss in the woods had been one of the most memorable kisses of her life and every time she had kissed him since little bursts of joy and pleasure would shoot through her. But she had been heartless and though she could feel she realized now she had felt next to nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

She let out a soft gasp into his mouth as he gently pushed her up against the wall, his warm, strong hands trailing up her sides. That only fueled the fire growing within her and her nails lightly scratched the back of his head and he let out the quietest of moans.

She could have kept going forever she knew and Lord knows she wanted to but as they pulled away for a breath of air, his forehead resting on hers for a moment before he started to press feather light kisses to her cheek and neck. She curled into him, a smile rising to her lips. Her eyes then fluttered open for a second and she was suddenly reminded of where they were. The hallway they were currently occupying was empty but she wasn't sure how long it would stay empty and this was not how she wanted to be caught.

Reluctantly she slid her hands down to his chest, relishing in the feel of his lips against her skin for a few more moments and then gently began to push him away. "Robin..." She resisted a laugh as his beard tickled against her cheek as he pulled away, his blue eyes shining with desire.

"We're in public." She reminded him with a small smile and his brow rose as he seemed to remember that himself and slowly began to untangle himself from her.

He looked around before looking back at her questioningly. "Did anyone...?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "But I figured we'd better stop before anyone does."

"Right." He nodded and let out a breath and as their eyes met the both let out a small peel of laughter in nothing but pure bliss.

He licked his lips and it took everything in her not to kiss him again as he looked down at her. "Well you were right...that heart of yours does you good."

She smirked as she raised her brow. "Believe me...I don't plan on wasting it."

"Good." He murmured softly and brought his hand up to her cheek. She smiled, leaning into his touch with a sigh. She gave in as he tilted her head up and met her lips once again, softer this time, unable to keep away.

She allowed herself a few more soft, tender kisses before finally tearing herself away. "Alright..." She breathed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stepped away from him. "We should really go."

He nodded. "Where to, M'lady?"

She gave him a soft smile, fixing the collar of his jacket that had turned up during their kiss. "You should go and make sure Roland is okay." She let out a breath. "I am going to talk to Zelena."

He suddenly frowned, his eyes growing deep with concern. "What for?"

Regina pursed her lips. "She's my sister and as wicked as she has been she deserves what all of us do. A second chance."

Robin sighed heavily and she reached down to take his hands. "I was given a second chance and what I've done in my life..." She frowned, shaking her head. "It is no worse than what she has done. If I am able to redeem myself then perhaps she will be able to as well."

He stared back at her for a moment and then he smiled meaningfully, squeezing her hand. "You are remarkable. Not just anyone would give her a second chance."

"Not just anybody would give me one either." She answered softly. "You did."

"So has everybody." He answered. "At least everyone we fought with today...you've more than proved yourself worthy of that second chance, Regina."

"I certainly am trying."

He smiled and leaned into to kiss her forehead. "You are doing wonderfully."

There was that feeling again, that joy bubbling up within her and she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Good luck." He whispered as they pulled away and they shared a small smile. They gave each other's hand another squeeze and then reluctantly let go. Regina started to walk towards the exit, pausing to smile over her shoulder at him, wait until he smiled back and then walked off to talk to her sister with a new found confidence.


End file.
